Team PIRO
by MaloPyro
Summary: This story takes place in the RWBY universe and in the same time range that the RWBY members went through. We have a pyromaniac, a dragon faunus, a kind, sensible "big sister", and a ninja. All four of them must come together to develop friendships that will be tested throughout their chapter in history.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY or anything associated with it, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, but I do own the story plot and some of these characters...**

 **JAC OneManBand's recent video has somewhat inspired me to do this because I want to see if my characters are original and I will explain everything about all my OC's in the fifth chapter so please don't question it a ton it will be revealed. I put a lot of love and dedication towards these characters so p** **lease if you have any advice on how to improve my writing please tell me and without any further interruptions I introduce the...(pause for dramatic effect)**

 **Purple Trailer**

 _{Some people just want to watch the world burn}_

* * *

It was eventful evening for (as people knew him as) Pokestar, but nothing out of the ordinary had happened to him until now.

Pokestar is a tan, dark haired man and who was wearing black leather fingerless motorcycle gloves that had two small canons attached to them.

 **{Play Kirby Super Star - Decisive Battle! Vs. King Dedede - Remix by ElectricMudkip}**

Pokestar found himself inside a club in Vale drinking a strawberry sunrise and jamming to his Pyromania Mix which was playing on his scroll through wireless earbuds.

He had been to this club multiple times and knew everyone that worked here very well. There was always one waitress, Cherie, a young girl around the age of 25, who had long enchanting red hair and most of the time wore a black dress, who Pokestar had ordered a strawberry sunrise from the first day he came in who now said hi to him every time he came in.

Pokestar now tried to look for her whenever he came in and always asked her for a strawberry sunrise. They always chatted and had fun when she was on break, dancing to the DJ's beat.

But today a group of well dressed guys walked in with guns and told everyone to get on the ground.

Everyone did as they told them except for one guy.

"Hey what are you doing over there get your ass on the ground before I shoot ya," one of the grunts yelled to the man who was sitting in a booth at the corner of the club.

Of course the guy kept on drinking his strawberry sunrise. "I don't think you've noticed, but I don't take orders from low lives like ya'll."

As soon as he said this one of the grunts shot his gun directly at Pokestar's face and yelled in anger, "Any of ya'll want to suffer the same fate." Everyone in the room was silent, "No... Then give me all your money and fast."

Then out of the blue Pokestar lunged himself at the group of guys punching two grunts in their faces and both of them were knocked unconscious. The other four were left in complete shock while the leader ordered everyone to attack him.

Pokestar yelled out to the bystanders in the bar, "Get out and call the cops." while fighting of the group. Everyone fled except for one person.

* * *

Two of the grunts came at Pokestar with knives, while the other two grunts were shooting at him and the leader was pouring blue colored dust into his sword. Pokestar quickly disarmed the two by grabbing their hands and throwing the two at the wall while narrowly dodging and blocking the barrage of bullets that were being shot at him. The two grunts that were shooting at him realized that they were in trouble when Pokestar walked up to them blocking all the bullets that they were shooting. Pokestar punched the two men in their guts which rendered them stunned for the moment and he quickly launched a fury of blows upon them which sent them flying back through the door of the entrance which they had entered.

The leader had realized that all of his men were knocked out and he was the only one left, but since Pokestar had been distracted with the grunts the leader was given enough time to fill his sword with dust. The leader had not planned to use this, but since Pokestar had been a threat to their mission he had done this. The leader then faced his sword at Pokestar and starting shooting huge shots of ice dust. Pokestar barely dodged the shots of dust which had hit the wall and converted it to ice.

Pokestar gulped his throat at the site, but was determined to finish the leader of. Pokestar ran up to the guy, but was quickly stopped by the slash of his sword which tore his shirt. Pokestar knew he couldn't go in close so he had to resort to the two small canons on his arm to shoot the man from afar.

The leader started charging his sword for his ultimate attack, while Pokestar aimed his right arm at the man and activated his flamethrower. The leader quickly unleashed his ultimate attack before the flame could hit him and barely stopped it. The two beams of dust collided and created a spectacular view from afar, but a deadly site from up close. The two men knew if one of them let go of the trigger one of them would be going to the hospital tonight.

"Hey," called out Pokestar, "ya wanna know something cool!"

The leader yelled out, "Shut up you brat!" in disbelief that the man was joking around at this moment in time.

"Fire beats Ice!", Pokestar yelled when all of a sudden The Ballroom Blitz started playing in his earbuds and the flame became brighter and bigger and turned purple.

The leader suddenly panicked when the huge flame came directly at him rendering his ice dust useless at this point.

When he let go of the trigger he was bombarded with a huge purple flame that made his skin feel like it was being cooked alive and he quickly passed out from shock and pain.

Pokestar let go of his trigger as well to not kill the man, but he was hesitant toward doing this.

That's when Cherie stood up from her hiding place behind the bar. "Well that was impressive." She said with a grin.

"He was good, but no match for me." Pokestar said smiling at her.

She smirked and asked, "Well what are you gonna do now?"

"Probably be back Saturday," he smiled back.

"I hope so," now winking at him. "Here's my number. Call me."

"Um. Okay I will," Pokestar said awkwardly.

He was about to leave when Cherie kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Pokestar asked not knowing how to react.

"That's a little taste for ya. You'll be eighteen soon enough," she said in a lustful voice.

After that little moment Pokestar and Cherie fled from the scene in opposite ways.

Pokestar not knowing if he would meet her again.

The police quickly arrived at the scene to find seven men unconscious with no sign of, what they referred to him as, the vigilante around. They handcuffed and arrested the men while the leader was rushed to the hospital.

Pokestar stood on the top of the club watching the scene unfold and looked at the time. It was midnight and he realized that he was a goner if he didn't get home soon so he rushed to his house located in the poor side of Vale.

* * *

When Pokestar got home he was greeted by La Chancla and was hit on the head with it.

"What was that for," Pokestar said in his native tongue **(Sinaps)** while he was rubbing his head. **(translated for the readers to understand lol)**

"That was for being late," his mother said in anger, but then she was worried when she saw the bullet holes and tear in his shirt.

"Oh my god what happened to you," she said in a worried voice.

"Oh nothing important just a little hassle I got myself into," he said smiling when he remembered what happened.

"Well at least you weren't killed, but jeez you need to stop going out if your going to come home like this," she said angrily.

"Don't worry mom I can handle myself, I'm seventeen remember, I'll be fine on my own," he said smiling awkwardly because his semblance would be affected by him being on his own and his mom knew this as well.

"We didn't come to Vale for you to wander off on your own ya know, we came because we knew that there would be opportunities for you that just wouldn't be available in Ocixem. We would have loved to stayed in Ocixem it was beautiful and we had family back there, but we knew that you need the best education for your sake so we took a risk and here we are in Vale. Have you even decided what you want to be because your seventeen and you need to go to college for your sake," Pokestar's mom said in tears.

"Mom don't worry about me I have already decided what I want to be. I want to be a huntsmen to help against those grimm that took your mom and dad away. I want to be a huntsmen to stop the people that are coming after my father and who killed his father, I am going to make a difference so please worry about yourself and then worry about me because I can handle the real world and I don't want you to get hurt," Pokestar said also bursting into tears.

They both hugged each other and said sorry.

His mother went back to her bedroom and Pokestar went outside on the roof of his house to take in what had just happened.

When Pokestar got to the roof he was greeted by a man with grey hair, glasses, and a cup of coffee in his hand and a women with a purple cape, blonde hair and a wand in her hand.

The man said," Why hello Pokestar, so I have heard you want to become a huntsmen."

Pokestar nodded.

"Well you can come to my school. I see you have lots of potential and I want to help you bring out the best in it," the man said, while the woman rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you sir, I just have two questions," Pokestar said.

"Ask away," the man said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"What is the school that you are letting me go to called and who are you?"

"Well," the man smiled, "my name is Ozpin and the school I run is called Beacon. I hope that you can attend our school and I will look forward to seeing you there."

When he finished saying that the man and woman left. Pokestar stayed on the roof in shock of what had just happened and tried to comprehend that his wish and dream was finally coming true.

"Let's go find his teammates Glynda I have a few candidates," Ozpin said to the woman next to him.

"And are all of these candidates as crazy as him," she said with a n annoyed tone.

"No, but he will get along with them well."

* * *

 **And scene. So that was my first OC three more will be joining him of course. Just for people who are wondering his semblance has not been fully revealed yet. He will explain it down the line but just know that family and music have a part in it. If you have any questions about this please ask also please help me tweak a few things I am somewhat new to writing so please help me improve and thank you. Also if you get the references about Ocixem and Sinaps say it in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY or anything associated with it, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, but I do own the story plot and some of these characters...**

 **Icterine Trailer**

 _{If the fight matters to you, you can always fight on}_

It was early Sunday morning and Iris, a wannabe huntress, was battling training dummies to sharpen her battle skills.

Iris wore a helmet with a dark tinted visor that had two axe blades on the side and a giant blade on the top of the helmet. She also had armor on that matched the color of her tail and a metal backpack that also matched. **(for a representation, imagine a haxorus)** She likes to call this gear Haxosaurus.

Iris slashed at one of the dummies with her right axe blade and cut the dummy in half. Then she rammed one of the dummies with the blade on the top of her helmet, while quickly slashing one of the dummies with the metal claws on her hands. Her helmet then shot out three pipes, one on the top and two on both sides of her helmet, which facing away from her mouth unleashed a huge shot of fire like a flamethrower that burnt the last dummy to a crisp and left nothing but ash.

Iris pulled her helmet off revealing a cartoonishly huge amount of purple hair. Iris had dark tinted skin like most people have in Ocixem and she had beautiful brown eyes that catches many boys attention.

Iris looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was directly above her, it was noon. After noticing this she heard a loud growl come from nearby. Iris presumed this growl to come from a grimm so she decided to look around, but found nothing. That's when she heard the growl again, even louder this time. The third time she heard the growl she touched her stomach and realized that she was starving from the training she had done.

She went inside to eat and to her surprise found her mother sitting in the kitchen waiting for her while the rest of her family was no where to be seen.

"Where have you been?" Iris mom said in Sinaps, their native tongue.

"Outside training. Why?" she replied.

"You were late for breakfast. Your brothers barely left anything for you."

"It's fine they probably need it more than me," Iris said trying to smile, but she knew that she was starving for a decent meal.

Ocixem didn't have the best food market in the world, but it was enough for everyone in the village and more. Iris knew that her family couldn't afford much since her mother couldn't work since she had to take care of four kids and a baby. Iris father worked, but his job payed him minimum wage which was awful, but it was the only work he could get. Iris knew that she could not complain since she knew that other people had it worse and that she should be grateful that she has a house and family.

Her mother could tell that she was hungry, but they didn't have anything for her so she said, "All I have left are two tacos, but I'll give you some of my breakfast."

Iris replied with a smile, "Thank you mom."

"Don't mention it. Also by the way we're going grocery shopping later so be ready." And with that she left.

Iris stayed at the kitchen table eating her two tacos and when she was done she grabbed a little bit of her mom's breakfast, but even with that her stomach was still aching for more.

* * *

Later that day Iris and her mother went to the food market. There they had to be cautious since they knew that they couldn't afford much. They had to look for food that was on sale and was at least decent quality.

Several hours had passed and Iris and her mother had finally decided to buy food from a stand that was selling most of their produce half off after looking around all the stands. They both inspected the food and saw that it wasn't terrible quality, but it was also not the best. Both of them looked at each other and decided to make due with what they had. Iris and her mother bought enough to hopefully last them for two weeks.

Iris and her mother were about to leave when a fight broke out at the food market. There was a huge crowd surrounding the two men and both of the men raised their fists and started swinging at each other. Iris knew that she would have to stop this quickly because she didn't want the huge wave of grimm that she had heard about who were around this area to be attracted by this mess.

She quickly pushed through the crowed and found herself in-between the two men. She raised both her hands and yelled, "STOP!"

Both of the men lowered their fists and asked the girl what she was doing.

"I'm trying to stop ya'll from fighting so tell me why ya'll are fighting!" she said questioning the two men.

"We'll this guy stole from my shop!" one of the men said.

"What I would never do such a thing," the other man said.

"Oh yeah well then let me look in your bags."

"NO!" yelled the man.

Iris told the man that had been accused of stealing to let the shopkeeper see the bag or she would break his face.

The man laughed and said, "Make me."

Iris grabbed the bags out of the mans hand and gave it to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper looked through the bag and sure enough found his stolen food.

Iris then looked at the man and told him, "Your clearly not from our village so get the hell out or I'll break your legs and toss you out myself."

The man quickly fled into the forest straight to Vale never to be seen again.

The shopkeeper thanked Iris for helping him get back his stolen food and repaid her with some fruits he was selling at his shop. Iris thanked the man for his kindness and went back to where she had left her mother.

Iris mother looked in disbelief at what her daughter had just done, but before she could say anything the grimm alarm went off.

"Attention citizens of Ocixem! Incoming grimm attack threat level five! Please seek shelter in the town hall in a calm and orderly fashion, while our huntsmen take care of the threat."

Everyone in the village started rushing toward the town hall which was the only building that could stand grimm attacks. Everyone in the whole town was panicking while the huntsmen approached the side of the village that was being attacked.

Iris mother rushed to the town hall, but stopped when she saw her daughter running toward her house.

"Iris what are you doing!?" her mother yelled.

"Mom I have been training for a thing like this to happen, now it is my time to test how strong I have become. It is my turn to protect the village just like Pokestar did!" Iris yelled back with tears coming out her eyes.

Her mother knew that she wouldn't be able to stop her so she yelled to her, "Good Luck! Please take care!"

"I will mom!" and with that Iris ran toward her house.

* * *

When she arrived at her house she went inside and saw that no one was there. She thought to herself that her brothers must have evacuated with her dad since he was not working today. Ignoring that she ran to her room and put on her helmet and armor. She quickly dashed outside to see a huge wave of beowolfs and ursas coming straight towards the village. She also saw several nevermore flying straight towards the village as well.

She knew that the grounds men would be able to fight most of the wave, but Iris knew that she would have to take care of the nevermore before they reached the village. That's when her backpack revealed two giant wings. **(for a representation, imagine salamence wings)** She activated the rockets at the end of the two wings and went flying into the air.

 **{Play Champion Iris Remix by: GlitchxCity}**

She aimed herself straight towards one of the nevermore ramming its chest and they both went straight toward the ground. When they landed the nevermore was stunned from the impact so Iris took this opportunity to unleash a fury of blows before finally cutting its head off with her left axe blade. She then became airborne again and flew straight towards one of the nevermores back. When she landed on the creatures back she activated her flamethrower and burnt the creatures back until it dove straight towards the ground. When it crashed Iris was launched from the creatures back, but was able to catch herself and landed in a kneeling position.

Iris started flying towards the final nevermore, but it wasn't like the other two. She saw that it was bigger and had more bone features sticking out than the other two had. She tried to ram the grimm, but it dodged her attack. The grimm then started coming straight for her and tried to swallow Iris with its beak. Iris narrowly dodged this, but the grimm started clawing at her with its talons. She quickly fled from the situation and developed a plan to kill the grimm.

She decided to go up high into the air and make her wings rockets launch her at full force towards the grimm's neck. It would take all of the fuel her rockets had to get her fast enough to out speed the grimm, but she knew that this would be the only way to kill the grimm. She flew rapidly towards the grimm's neck slicing the nevermores head off with her left wing **(for a representation search up Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Best Cutscene in the Game, its on YouTube, and go to time 1:27)**. The grimm had started to dissolve but Iris was falling at a rapid speed towards the huge wave of grimm that were still fighting the huntsmen.

Iris hit a very tall tree on her way down and grabbed on to it with her claws. It had hurt her left shoulder from the impact, but she survived the crash. If she had fallen on the ground she would have died.

She then went behind the line of fire and saw that there was still a huge amount of grimm left. She saw that their huntsmen wouldn't be able to hold back the rest of these grimm so that's when she activated her semblance. This summoned a huge rain of meteors that hit a large portion of the remaining grimm. **(for a representation, imagine Draco Meteor)** The meteors hit the grimm killing most of them and left huge craters in the ground. The meteors had not affected any of the huntsmen nearby since Iris only made it hurt Grimm. It can hurt people, but only people not Grimm. Her semblance can only hurt Grimm or people not both.

Once the meteor shower was over the remaining grimm fled. There were now huge meteor craters near the village, but Iris and the village had survived. Everyone in the village cheered and Iris was carried around by the huntsmen. Many of them were thanking her and cheering.

Thanks to Iris the village only suffered five casualties.

* * *

The village gathered around to morn the five soldiers that had fallen during battle. Iris felt the most guilt since she wanted to save everyone, but she knew that this was impossible. Even Pokestar did not protect everyone during the threat level seven attack their village once had.

The village threw a huge party at the village's center and everyone cheered and thanked Iris once again for saving the village. She was built a totem just like Pokestar's and was put right next to his. She saw this and it made her smile and cry at the same time.

Iris mom was crying and hugging her at the same time while her father congratulated her and her brothers asked her what had happened and to tell the whole story. The village also wanted Iris to explain how she had managed to beat the wave of grimm. She said, "When I come back I shall tell everyone the whole story and what happened." With that she left, going towards her house to take a break from the party since she felt that she didn't deserve it.

That's when a man told her, "Oh, but you do deserve it."

"Who said that?" Iris questioned.

A man with gray hair, glasses, and a coffee mug stepped out of the shadows with a woman who had a purple cape on, blonde hair, and a wand in her hand.

"Why I did," said the man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" questioned Iris.

"My name is Professor Ozpin and I want you to come to my school, Beacon Academy where we train some of the top huntsmen and huntresses in the world."

Iris thought about this for a second since she did want to become a huntress and had heard about Beacon. She took a minute, but eventually replied, "Alright I'll take this deal."

Professor Ozpin grinned and said, "Well I thank you for choosing our school, you will not be disappointed." And with that the duo left.

Iris stood there wondering what had just happened to her. She was excited, but also worried about this. She didn't want to leave the village, but she can't give up this opportunity. She decided she should tell the village about this so she went back to the party.

There she asked for the floor and everyone went silent. Iris looked nervously at the crowd and said, "Well I want to thank the village again for throwing this party for me, but I have some important news to say. I was invited to join Beacon Academy."

The village looked at each other and stood silent for a minute, but then they suddenly burst into a group of cheers.

Iris was so happy to see the village react this way. She asked her mom what she thought about this. Her mother said that the village should be fine on its own, but if we really need help we will call you and Pokestar for help, but she begged her daughter to take this opportunity and not waste it.

Iris agreed and when everything went silent one of Iris brothers begged her to retell the story of what had happened to her today.

The whole village begged her to retell the story and Iris politely agreed.

"So there I was at the market with my mother when suddenly..."

"She seems like a very fine fighter, but I'm not sure about her wearing that thing on her head every day," Glynda said.

"Don't worry I'm sure she won't damage our school to much," Ozpin replied.

"Well I hope you know what you are doing."

"Of course I do I have learned from my mistakes."

* * *

 **Welp that was the Icterine Trailer. Yup terrible name, but can't name it the Yellow Trailer because there is already the Yellow Trailer and the team name is PIRO not PYRO. I would have loved to name it the Yellow Trailer, but it wouldn't make sense, ya now, Purple Trailer, Yellow Trailer, Red Trailer, and Orange Trailer = PYRO not PIRO. I would have put the Y in Pyro, but I couldn't think of a name that wasn't Yang. Plus there is already a team Pyro(TF2), so it would be confusing to find that instead of my OC. Plus PIRO is the Spanish translation I think for pyro which is amazing and cool. So that's why its the Icterine Trailer, so please don't hate on this just because of that. Just tell me how terrible my writing skills are so I can improve them and write better stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY or anything associated with it, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, but I do own the story plot and some of these characters...**

 **Red Trailer**

 _{Some people aren't worth your time or happiness}_

* * *

It was the middle of the day and Rochelle is sitting on the roof of a hotel she has come to visit with her family outside the kingdom of Vale.

Rochelle is a seventeen year old black girl that was wearing red shirt with a three finger sign in the middle, she also has blue jeans on and brown colored eyes. Her hair is black and was is in a bun.

Rochelle is sitting on a chair reading a book called The Green Flu, while listening to music. Her family is outside the hotel at a water park enjoying themselves. Rochelle had not gone because she didn't really like water parks. So she had decided to stay at the hotel reading.

What she didn't know is what was happening below her.

The White Fang had appeared at the hotel she was staying at because there were huge amounts of dust being shipped here and were kept in storage in the basement of the hotel. The White Fang had robbed the place and forced everyone to evacuate. They started to burn the building as well. They fortunately had not gone to the roof were Rochelle was.

When the White Fang had left grimm had started pouring into the hotel probably attracted to the anger and fear people felt. Only then did Rochelle hear the grimm alarm because she had been listening to music loudly.

Her family was not aloud to go into the hotel and they had to evacuate without her.

Luckily Rochelle had been a huntress in training and her weapon a axe/assault rifle hybrid she called Little Nickrock was sitting on a table near the stairs. She also had a belt on with Molotov's surrounding her waist and a little pouch that contained fire dust.

* * *

When Rochelle had heard the alarm she quickly grabbed Little Nickrock and started heading down the stairs. The stairs only lead to the eight floor, the one under the roof. Rochelle headed to the to elevator straight down the hall since it was her best bet. As she headed toward the elevator grimm had started coming out from the room doors.

"Shit they must have climbed up here," Rochelle muttered.

Rochelle grabbed Little Nickrock which had been in assault rifle mode on her back and turned it into axe mode. She slashed at the grimm with Little Nickrock and managed to kill most of the grimm in a short amount of time. When she was done she changed Little Nickrock back into assault rifle mode and put it on her back again. She headed toward the elevators again, but when she got there she saw that the elevators were down.

"Crap, the elevators are down," she muttered again. "Guess my only option now are the stairs."

They were located at the end of a hallway that branched of the one she was on to the left. As soon as she started heading toward the stairs a huge explosion came from on of the rooms. It launched flaming furniture into the hallway and blocked her path towards the stairs.

"Just my luck," Rochelle yelled.

Rochelle now had to go into one of the rooms and break the windows and start walking on the edge since the widows in the hallway had no ledge. She went into the room and saw grimm standing outside the window. Once they had spotted her, Rochelle ran towards the window, pulled out Little Nickrock and knocked them off the edge. Rochelle proceeded to walk along the edge past the room with the explosion to the next room. There she broke the window and went inside. She opened the door and saw the burning furniture to her left. She headed towards the stairs and started going down.

She only managed to go to the seventh floor since the rest of the stairway was blocked by more burning furniture.

When she was on the seventh floor she saw blood scattered all over the walls. She saw multiple grimm in the hotel rooms, but she didn't go in the rooms to fight them because she was scared of what she might see.

Rochelle started heading down the hallway and saw that she would have to make another left. When she made it to the end of the hallway about to turn left she saw multiple explosions come from behind her.

Rochelle thought to herself thank Monty I had walk down before that exploded on me.

To Rochelle's surprise she saw that the elevator was open and she proceeded to go into it when she heard crying come from her right. She looked around and saw a door to a storage room to her right. She opened it and saw a little girl hiding in the corner of the storage room.

The little girl looked to be seven years old. She wore a pink skirt that was covered in blood and had a ponytail.

Rochelle asked the little girl," Why are you in here and were are your parents."

The little girl cried," They, they were hurt by, by the grimm. I ran in here because I was scared."

Rochelle thought to herself that the blood on the wall was from her parents and that they had been killed by the grimm.

"Look what's your name," Rochelle asked.

"My name is Bonnie," she cried.

"Well look her Bonnie. I'm going to get you out of here so follow me," Rochelle said in a soothing voice.

"Okay," Bonnie said, sniffling.

Rochelle held the little girl in her hand and took her towards the elevator.

Rochelle pressed the button that said number one. The elevator turned on, closed the doors and started heading down.

* * *

Once they reached around the fourth floor smoke started clogging up the elevator and by the first floor they could barely see.

Once the elevator hit the first floor the doors opened to a huge fire surrounding most of the elevator. Rochelle grabbed the Bonnies hand and pulled out Little Nickrock. They headed down the hall and turned left towards the lobby, the only way out, but were stopped by a huge fire blocking the main way there. This meant that they would have to go round the long way towards the lobby if they were lucky.

Rochelle took Bonnie's hand and lead her to the kitchen because another fire blocked the main hall. The moment Rochelle opened the door a beowolf pounced on her and pined her down on the ground. Bonnie started screaming which attracted more grimm. Rochelle grabbed Little Nickrock and shot the beowolf in the head.

Rochelle told the little girl, "Stay behind me."

"Okay," replied Bonnie.

Rochelle started shooting the beowolfs that heard Bonnie scream. Slowly, but surely Rochelle managed to kill most of the grimm that were heading towards them. Rochelle continued to head through the kitchen out the other exit and told Bonnie to follow. They went through one of the smaller lobbies and through a little room that connected the small lobby to the main one. Rochelle started to freak out when she noticed a huge ursa blocking them from the door.

Rochelle had never fought an ursa. She had seen them, but this one was different it was twice the size of a regular ursa. The ursas back also had more prominent bone features on its back and arms.

"Okay, Bonnie stay right here in this room and lock the doors okay," Rochelle said in the most bravest voice she could muster.

"Okay," said Bonnie and locked all the doors.

"Okay its just me and you, big guy," Rochelle whispered in the direction of the ursa.

 **{Play L4D2 Intro Music}**

Rochelle started to pull out on of the Molotov's she was carrying, when the ursa spotted her. She had to act fast and pulled the fire dust she had in her pouch, lit the Molotov and threw it at the ground were the ursa was standing. The ursa was not bothered by this at all.

"Crap," Rochelle yelled.

The ursa starting sprinting at her with its four legs on fire. Rochelle leaped into the air onto the grimm's back and started slashing at it with Little Nickrock. She managed to bruise it, but was launched of the ursa's back and hit the wall. She was hurt by this, but managed to get on her two feet. She then changed Little Nickrock back into assault rifle mode and started shooting at the ursa's head. The ursa merely stepped back a bit. Then it started charging at her, but Rochelle wasn't able to react quick enough. The ursa tore trough her skin cutting her arm and leaving gashes on it.

Rochelle fled to the other corner of the lobby and realized that she didn't have anything that would kill it. The ursa was to big for her weapons to do anything to it. She needed to activate her semblance. This allowed her bullets and axe to pierce through anything for twenty seconds. It also allowed the fire to catch anything on fire. She started shooting again and this time one shot to the ursa's head and it was down. It was like sticking a knife through butter or in this case a bullet through butter. Activating her semblance had completely drained her aura and her aura was unable to heal the gashes on her arm quick enough. She was going to bleed out.

Rochelle went back to the room were Bonnie was hiding and told her, "Open up, its safe now."

Bonnie opened the door and Rochelle was relieved that nothing had happened to her.

Rochelle grabbed Bonnies hand and headed out the door.

* * *

Once they were out they saw firetrucks and a ambulances outside the hotel.

One of the firefighters came up to them and asked, "Are y'all okay?"

"Yes," Rochelle said, even though the firefighter could see the gashes on her arm.

"Were you two the only ones left in that building," asked the firefighter.

"I don't know," said Rochelle, "I found this girl hiding in a closet telling me that her parents were dead on my way down. I didn't see anyone else on the way down."

"Okay well we are going to take you to a hospital and we will take this little girl to a foster home and hopefully find the rest of her family so that they can take custody of her."

"Okay," said Rochelle.

Rochelle was put into an ambulance and rushed to a hospital in Vale.

After about an hour Rochelle had finally arrived at a hospital in Vale. She was rushed into a room where doctors sewed up the gashes on her arm. The doctors poured alcohol into the gashes which burned like hell. Once they had finished sewing the cuts up they poured more alcohol and then wrapped bandages around the cuts. The doctors said that the cuts were minor and that there would only be tiny scars left, but that her aura should heal them completely.

Once the doctors left, Rochelle's family came into the room. Her mom and dad came into the room with her little brother. Rochelle's mother was so relieved that her daughter was safe that she started bursting into tears. Rochelle's dad came up to her and hugged her tightly as if he would never let her go again. Rochelle's little brother came up to her and started poking at the bandages asking why she had them on. Rochelle only smiled and said that she got bruised a little.

"Thank Monty, your okay. I was so worried because we had too evacuate without you. We tried to go and save you, but the firefighters didn't let us come inside the hotel. They told us that grimm had started coming into the hotel and that it was unsafe for anyone to go inside. We were so worried. I guess that training for becoming a huntress really paid off," Rochelle's mother wept.

"Yeah I guess it did. Having my weapon with me helped out a lot too. I couldn't have made it out if Little Nickrock wasn't there. Pretty scary if you think about it," Rochelle said quieter and quieter with every word.

"Okay well the doctor told us that we need to leave you alone so that you can rest. Please take care and remember we love you," and with that Rochelle's family left.

"Yeah I love you too," she replied.

* * *

It was midnight and Rochelle couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about what she had seen today.

Bonnie had been hiding in a closet after her parents had died. If Rochelle had not heard her crying she would have passed by and left her there to die. Rochelle couldn't bear the image of leaving that little girl behind to die. She just couldn't handle it. This keep her awake through the night until she heard the window of the room she was in open.

A man with gray hair, glasses and a coffee mug appeared from the window followed by a blonde woman holding a wand and wearing a cape.

"Who are you," Rochelle questioned not knowing who this stranger was.

"I am Professor Ozpin my dear," the gray haired man said.

"What are you doing here," Rochelle continuing to question the man.

"I think the better question is, what am I not doing here," Ozpin grinned.

"What," Rochelle said confused at what the man was trying to say.

"Look my dear I am here to recruit you to my school, Beacon Academy. We train the new generation of huntsmen and huntresses to continue protecting our world."

Rochelle was surprised by this she had been planning to go to Atlas academy for training, but she found that it was too expensive for her. She had heard about Beacon Academy, but never really looked into it. She had heard good things about the place, but still she was unfamiliar with it. Maybe this was her opportunity to see what they offered.

"Okay, I'll do it," Rochelle said hopefully not regretting her decision.

"You won't be disappointed my dear. Farewell," Ozpin said as he exited the door with the lady following him.

"Well now I have to tell my parents this. Great," Rochelle muttered because she didn't want to explain what had happened for her to make this decision.

"What do you think about her," Ozpin said to Glynda.

"I think that she looks like a very talented young lady. She appears to be a little fragile, but she can handle herself well," Glynda said will looking at the girls profile.

"Well its time to find the last member of this group. School is almost starting and we have a big ceremony to organize so we better be quick," Ozpin said.

"Hopefully the last one isn't as crazy as the other two," Glynda muttered.

* * *

 **Okay so that was the Red Trailer. Hopefully people enjoyed the reference to L4D2. I really enjoy that game. Anyways please tell me how to fix my writing I need to improve it. Also please tell me if these characters are to similar to the actual people that they are supposed to represent cause I don't really want to get copyrighted or whatever it is that they do. Again please leave criticism and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY or anything associated with it, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, but I do own the story plot and some of these characters...**

 **Orange Trailer**

 _{Sometimes the best thing to say is nothing. Some people are not even worth your words}_

* * *

Octavio awoke to a beautiful sunrise right outside his window. It looked magnificent, but when he tried to look at the sunrise the light blinded him causing him to rub his eyes and blink back to reality.

Octavio rolled over to the right to see his alarm clock, it was 10:00 a.m., he was late.

He had a meeting with one of the Schnee's board members at one of their dust mining factories. His parents had forced him to tag along since he was still unsure about his career. He was torn between trying to help the world or work with his parents and make them proud.

It wasn't time to think about that, he thought to himself, I got to eat. Octavio went to his closet and pulled out a orange shirt and an orange parka that matched his shirt. He dug through his closet a little more and found his brown pants and black shoes. He went over to his desktop and stood there. Octavio was deciding whether to take Genneth, a katana that turned into a sniper rifle that also held shurinken's on the side. His instinct told him yes while his mind told him no.

"I better follow my instinct," Octavio said to himself, while grabbing the katana and heading to the bathroom.

There he brushed his teeth and washed his face getting all the rheum out of his eyes. Trying to not to fall asleep again he combed his hair and went into the kitchen.

In the kitchen he found his parents standing there waiting for him.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late because of you. Get in the car," Octavio's mom yelled at him.

"But I haven't even eaten breakfast," he replied holding his stomach.

"You can eat it on the way there," his mom snapped back.

"Fine," he muttered.

Octavio grabbed the plate of food sitting on the counter and hurried to the car.

* * *

Once they had arrived Octavio stepped out of the car with food still in his mouth and gazed at the Schnee sign on the factory. He had not met a Schnee before, but his parents had told him all about them.

His parents had told him that they had a monopoly over the dust mining and that no one could compete with them. His parents also told him that they didn't treat their faunus employees very kindly. The faunus were bullied by other workers and sometimes by their bosses and that the owners daughter, Weiss Schnee, wasn't particularly fond of faunus working with them. At least this is what he had heard from his parents.

Stanton Wordsworth, a board member for the Schnee company, had asked Octavio's parents to meet him at one the factories. He wanted to talk about how they could raise the stocks and try to make up for the loss of dust that the White Fang had stolen.

All four of them walked to Mr. Wordsworth office and as Octavio walked there, he saw several faunus looking extremely exhausted from mining. It looked like awful work, he felt sorry for them.

Once they had reached the office, Octavio was forced to stay outside because it was a business meeting and kids were not allowed. After all he was just seventeen years old, just a kid.

As he waited he saw even more faunus carrying boxes of dust into trucks. Some looked as if they were about to collapse on their way up the ramp with the box in their hand. Others weren't doing as bad since they just had to separate the dust that the miners brought.

While waiting for his parents he messed around with Genneth remembering the day he created it at Signal Academy. It was tradition there to make there own weapon. Octavio had made Genneth a katana/assault rifle because he loved the way that it felt. Elegant and graceful, but also swift and deadly. He had added the shurinkens to it because he wanted to be able to shoot multiple projectiles in multiple directions. There were some shurinkens on his belt as well and he also carried around different types of dust rounds if the situation called for it.

* * *

Several hours passed and his parents had finally walked out.

"So, how did it go," Octavio questioned his parents as they walked back to the car.

"Well, it didn't go terrible, we managed to find a solution, but at the cost of a couple jobs," his father replied.

"Okay so can we go home. I want to go sleep on my bed again, I am still tired," Octavio said yawning.

"Sure," Octavio's dad said, but a huge explosion cut him off.

"What was that," Octavio yelled at his parents.

That's when people, no faunus, in black hoods and white vests, wearing grimm masks entered the hole where the explosion had come from and starting stealing the dust. Others came in with weapons and ordered the workers to stay were they are and not move.

A tall man walked into the building from the hole wearing a black trench coat with reddish markings and a white marking on the left shoulder. He also wore long black pants, black shoes, and black gloves with more red markings on them. What was most interesting was that he was also wearing a grimm mask, but it was different from the others, it had red markings and looked more eyewear like instead of mask like. His hair was also red with a portion on the back being brown and two horns were sticking out.

Mr. Wordsworth stepped out of his office to see what the ruckus was all about, but became horrified once he had seen the red haired man. That's when the red haired man walked over to where Mr. Wordsworth was. Mr. Wordsworth stepped against the wall in complete fear. The red haired man stabbed Mr. Wordsworth in the chest.

"You Schnee scum make me sick," whispered the red haired man.

Mr. Wordsworth tried to say something with his last breath, but his head slumped over before he could.

The red haired man looked over to Octavio and his parents.

"Mom, Dad, get to the car and call the police. Now," he whispered to his parents pulling out Genneth from its sheath.

"NOW, I'll hold him off," he yelled at them again.

His parents had not moved they were frozen with fear.

The red haired man slowly walked over to them. Octavio's parents had finally came to and started running towards the car and Octavio got into a fighting stance. Ready for the man to strike.

Out of the blue, the red haired man lunged at Octavio with his sword, but Octavio quickly blocked this. They both began slashing and their swords clashed each time. Octavio would slash from the right, but was blocked by the mans sword. He wasn't able to get a hit. Octavio jumped back and turned Genneth into sniper rifle mode. He shot at the man multiple times, but each bullet was blocked by his sword with each hit making it redder.

Octavio decided that he had enough and activated his semblance. He had become invisible. He started to launch shurinken's at the man, but most of them were blocked by his sword. The few that managed to hit the man only made him stumble, this made the man even more angrier.

Running farther away Octavio started shooting at the man again and he was only able to fire four before the man lunged to where Octavio was. The man slashed at him, but missed by a couple of inches. Octavio hid behind one of the boxes and by this time his semblance had worn off. The red haired man stabbed at the box where Octavio was hiding behind and narrowly missed his head by a couple of centimeters. Octavio stood up and started slashing at the man again, but he knew that it was pointless to do so.

"I have to admit kid, you are a very good fighter, but you aren't the person I'm after," The man ran to where his parents had been hiding.

They had not left since they were waiting for Octavio to come back. They had not wanted to leave him behind.

Octavio quickly chased after him.

Once the red haired man had reached where Octavio's parents were, he saw his mother hiding behind the car. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat. The man raised her off the ground.

"Your son put up a good fight, but I came for you," the man whispered in her ear.

Octavio's mom tried gasping for air and tried to struggle, but the man's grip was to strong for her.

The man's hair started glowing and he started pulling out his sword.

Octavio had finally caught up to the man, but it was too late. The man pulled his sword out and slashed Octavio's mom in half. She disintegrated into the air.

"No. No! NO! WHAT THE FUCK," yelled Octavio.

The man wasn't done he walked over to where Octavio's father was, who was also horrified by this.

Octavio started sprinting towards his father as well, but then all of a sudden sirens started blaring and police arrived at the factory.

"I'll get you next time," the red haired man said pointing at Octavio's father, "I got what I came here for." The man then sprinted into one of the trucks with dust and speed off.

A couple of police cars went after it, but they lost track of him.

Meanwhile Octavio and his father stood where Octavio's mom had been killed. Octavio burst into tears and his father grabbed him tightly around him.

"WHY! WHY DID HE KILL MY MOM! THAT BITCH, I'LL KILL HIM," Octavio screamed into the sky.

His father just hugged him tightly and didn't say a word, but his face said all of it.

* * *

A few months had passed and Octavio still had nightmares about the day that his mother had died.

The death of his mother had turned him into a shy and quiet person. He was no longer enthusiastic and wasn't as outgoing as he used to be. Most of his friends had eventually stopped talking to him since he was no longer the fun person he was.

His father had also become quiet and barely spoke about his wife since the incident.

Octavio had vowed that day to become a huntsmen and hunt down the red haired man to get his revenge.

One night he awoke to one of his nightmares in the middle of the night and found a grey haired man sitting in the corner of his room.

"Another nightmare," questioned the man.

"Yes, how did you know," replied Octavio.

"Ever since the incident with your mother, you have been having the same nightmare," the man said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah so," Octavio snapped back growing angry by the fact that the man mentioned the incident.

"Well I am here to help you," the grey haired man smiled, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Yeah. How are you going to do that," Octavio said angrily.

"By inviting you to my school of course," the grey haired man said now standing.

"My name is Ozpin and I would like you to come to my school, Beacon Academy, where we train the next generation of huntsmen. It is your choice of course, but I want you to know that we train the best."

Octavio was tempted by this, he wanted revenge for his mothers death. He wanted to become stronger and find the guy that killed his mother.

"Alright, I'll go to your school," Octavio said shaking Ozpin's hand.

"You will not be disappointed," Ozpin said and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Do you think that kid is even stable," Glynda said.

"No, but we can fix him and show him the right path," Ozpin replied.

"So is this the last kid," she questioned.

"Yes, we just need to prepare the school for the new batch of kids," Ozpin replied.

"Okay let's head back to Beacon and prepare," Glynda said heading towards Beacon.

"Good idea, school starts up in three days and I want to make everything go smoothly," Ozpin said heading to Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **So that was the Orange Trailer, the last trailer then we move onto the good stuff. The actual story. I am very excited so stay tuned for Volume 1 Chapter 1 The Beacon of Hope. I hope to get it out soon, but school might delay some of the chapters, but I'll do my best.**


End file.
